Theme song
"Everywhere You Look" is the theme song to Full House, performed by . It was also composed by Frederick along with Bennett Salvay, and creator/executive producer Jeff Franklin. A new version was recorded with for Fuller House. Variations Several versions are used for the different seasons. In seasons six and seven, only the first two lines are used, and "Ahh, ahh" is sung (showing the cast running toward the camera) before segueing into the chorus (though this was occasionally used in the first five seasons as well before being put to permanent use in season 6). In season eight, the first verse was skipped completely and started with "Ahh, ahh" and the chorus, as the show's logo swirled toward the center (like in the teaser shot). In syndication, the first five seasons go straight into the vocals, skip the second zoom-out of the family in Danny's car "Bullet" and go straight to the Golden Gate Bridge and logo shot, use the line "You miss your old familiar friends, they're waiting just around the bend" (again, showing the cast running toward the camera) before segueing into the chorus, skip the third time "Everywhere you look" is sung, and end after the final "Everywhere you look" with the normal two drum beats (at which point Jeff Franklin's creator credit appears; for the first three seasons, this would be during the scene where the family gathers for dinner, instead of the zoom-out of the Tanner house and the wide shot of San Francisco). The former was part of the extended version (see lyrics below). For seasons six and seven, the opening verse is omitted (season 8 airs as is). The closing credits of the episodes, most often, are accompanied by certain shots from the title sequence (starting with a wide panoramic sweep of the Golden Gate Bridge) while the song is performed in its instrumental version, with the final scene being the dinner/picnic gathering. Starting in season six, this would change to stills from that day's episode, with the credits bottom-aligned. From season two on, until the series' conclusion, the theme song added an electric-guitar backing. On syndicated repeats, there is a truncated version of the closing theme used in the bumper, featuring the white logo center-aligned towards the top, or the yellow logo in its normal position, depending on the season. On occasion, Dave Coulier (Joey) can be heard saying "Full House will be right back." Lyrics , Candace Cameron, Andrea Barber, Jesse Frederick, Bob Saget, Jeff Franklin, Lori Loughlin, and John Stamos]] Original season one version: (Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh) Whatever happened to predictability The milkman, the paperboy, evening TV? How did I get delivered here? Somebody tell me, please This old world's confusing me With clouds as mean as you've ever seen Ain't a bird who knows your tune. Then a little voice inside you whispers, "Kid don't sell your dreams, so soon." (Chorus:) Everywhere you look (Everywhere you look) There's a heart (There's a heart) A hand to hold onto Everywhere you look (Everywhere you look) There's a face Of somebody who needs you Everywhere you look When you're lost out there and you're all alone, A light is waiting to carry you home. Everywhere you look Everywhere you look (doop-a-dee-ba-ba-dow) ''Fuller House'' version (spoken) 1, 2, 3, 4! La, la, la, la, la, la, ooooohh Whatever happened to predictability The milkman, the paperboy, the evening TV? Everybody eventually says that they're as lost as you So everybody, shout it together Hey, don't sell your dreams so soon Everywhere you look, everywhere you go There's a heart, a hand to hold onto Everywhere you look, everywhere you go There's a face of somebody who needs you Everywhere you look, yeah When you're lost out there and you're all alone A light is waiting to carry you home Everywhere you look La, la, la, la, la, la Trivia * Jesse Frederick and Bennett Salvay were also involved with the theme songs of other Miller-Boyett series: Perfect Strangers ("Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now"), Family Matters ("As Days Go By"), Going Places, and Step by Step ** Salvay was also music coordinator for Happy Days and Laverne & Shirley * To celebrate Jeff Franklin's 50th birthday, the cast joined him in singing the theme songJeff Franklin's Birthday Party * In a sketch on , to celebrate, not only Fuller House's launch but also Donald Trump's success in the early primaries of the presidential race (with Fallon impersonating Trump the role of Michelle in bed), members of the cast quoted the theme, and then they all sang it, beginning with "When you're lost out there..." (and even ending with Fallon and Saget vocalizing the last two notes)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-D_ZQQV1sg Fuller House Cast Has Heart-to-Heart with Donald Trump (Jimmy Fallon)] See also Opening credits gallery References Category:Songs